Wybaczmy to sobie
by EKP
Summary: Bo Ianto nie wyobraża sobie, że pewnego dnia pokocha Jacka tak mocno, że umrze, wyznając mu miłość – czyli o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć po odcinku "Countryside". Gorzko i kanonicznie.


Akcja opowiadania ma miejsce po odcinku "Countryside". Nie koliduje z kanonem.

* * *

 **Wybaczmy to sobie**

Jego dłonie trzęsą się tak mocno, że w końcu Jack bez słowa zabiera mu z dłoni czajnik, nim zdąży poparzyć sobie palce. Sam nalewa gorącej wody do dwóch kubków. Tosh nawet nie chciała słyszeć o powrocie do Centrum. Jack wysadził ją tuż obok jej mieszkania i czekał z odjazdem aż do momentu, w którym kobieta zniknęła w bramie. Gwen z kolei zdecydowała się pojechać karetką do szpitala, a Owen, oczywiście jedynie jako jej lekarz, postanowił dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. I tym o to sposobem Ianto został z Jackiem sam. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. Do tej pory obaj unikali takiej sytuacji jak ognia. Bo rany wciąż były zbyt świeże – oboje to wiedzieli.

Jack podaje mu kubek z herbatą. Przyjmuje go z wdzięcznym skinięciem głowy, lecz szybko odstawia go na stolik. Poparzenie to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebuje. Jack wzdycha. Bez słowa siadają na kanapie, za wszelką cenę unikając kontaktu fizycznego. Milczą, a ciszę przerywają jedynie ich ciche oddechy. Żaden z nich nie ma nic do powiedzenia – w takiej sytuacji byłoby to wręcz nie na miejscu – lecz żaden też nie wstanie i nie odejdzie. Obaj zbyt mocno boją się samotności, nawet jeśli wspólne towarzystwo jest jedynie mordęgą. Bo mordęga ta, w dziwny sposób, przynosi ukojenie. Będąc przy Jacku, Ianto czuje się bezpiecznie, choć tak naprawdę, gdzieś w środku, wciąż czai się ten palący żal – już nie nienawiść, ta zdążyła minąć, odejść, zupełnie, jak odeszła Lisa. Jasne jest też, że Jack wciąż nie wybaczył mu jego zdrady, to widać w jego oczach za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzy. Lecz i on zdaje się odnajdywać ulgę z towarzystwie młodszego mężczyzny.

Ianto kładzie ręce na kolanach i próbuje uspokoić ich drżenie, jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Przynajmniej to pozwala mu na moment zapomnieć, nie myśleć o tym, że prawie...

Od dziecka był dobry w skupianiu się na małych czynnościach, doprowadzaniu wszystkiego do perfekcji. Był prawdziwym mistrzem w skupianiu swojej uwagi. Mija dobre dziesięć minut, nim poddaje się z frustracją. Nic nie może poradzić na fakt, że całe jego ciało drży jak w febrze.

Spogląda na zegarek, lecz ze smutkiem zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest on zniszczony. Będzie musiał oddać go do naprawy, to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie zostały mu po Lisie. Mimo wszystko nie trzeba być geniuszem, by zdawać sobie sprawę z późnej pory. Jest wykończony, lecz wie, że jeśli tylko zamknie oczy...

— Powinienem wrócić do domu — mówi cicho, lecz jego głos i tak brzmi nienaturalnie głośno w otaczającej ich ciszy.

— Tak — mruczy Jack.

Patrzą na siebie ostrożnie, lecz żaden z nich się nie porusza. Ianto uśmiecha się z trudem. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru ruszyć się z tej kanapy. Nie może być teraz sam, wie, że to by go zabiło. Kapitan naprawdę nie jest najlepszym towarzyszem i właściwie Ianto może wymyślić całą gamę ludzi, z którymi wolałby spędzić ten wieczór. Problem leży w tym, że oni wszyscy są martwi. Więc nie rusza się ani o cal.

Nie ma pojęcia, ile tak siedzą. Herbata pewnie już dawno zdążyła wystygnąć, lecz obaj kompletnie stracili nią zainteresowanie. Jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Opiera głowę o oparcie kanapy i zamyka oczy. Myśli o Lisie; o ich pierwszym, niezdarnym pocałunku, o uczuciu, jakie mu wtedy towarzyszyło. Przypomina sobie delikatny dotyk jej małych dłoni, słodki uśmiech, długie, ciemne włosy, zapach jej waniliowych perfum i truskawkowego szamponu. Prawie się uśmiecha, lecz w tym momencie cichy głos Jacka sprowadza go na ziemię.

— Możesz się przespać, będę tu, kiedy się obudzisz.

To chyba najdłuższe zdanie, jakie wypowiedział odkąd wsiedli do auta. Ianto otwiera oczy i przygląda mu się przez moment, po czym powoli – tak, by nie zadać sobie niepotrzebnego bólu – kręci głową.

— Nie sądzę, żebym mógł teraz zasnąć, sir.

Jack wzdycha, kręci głową z dezaprobatą, lecz kącik jego ust drga delikatnie. Przygląda mu się uważnie. Pod wpływem tego spojrzenia Ianto niezmiennie czuje się nieskończenie mały i nic nieznaczący.

— Naprawdę chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć, jak wypowiadasz moje imię z tym swoim niesamowitym akcentem. Myślisz, że jest na to jakaś szansa?

Uśmiecha się lekko, jednocześnie dziwiąc się, że jeszcze pamięta, jak się to robi. Ostatnie tygodnie – tygodnie po śmierci Lisy – były czasem niekończącego się smutku i melancholii. Później nadeszło odrętwienie, które było jeszcze gorsze. Do wszystkiego podchodził z bolesną obojętnością, choć w pewien sposób ułatwiało to sporo rzeczy. Prościej było mu znieść choćby nieufność zespołu, na którą ostatecznie sam sobie zapracował. Kręci delikatnie głową, otrząsając się z ponurych wspomnień.

— Może pan poprosić o to Gwen, jestem pewien, iż z jej akcentem wszystko jest...

— Gwen nie ma oporów z nazywaniem mnie po imieniu, to nie będzie żadna satysfakcja. Zresztą myślę, że po wyjściu ze szpitala, ona i Owen będą bardzo zajęci — mówi z goryczą i czy tego chce, czy nie, Ianto rozumie, że Kapitan oddałby wszystko, by być na miejscu lekarza.

Krzywi się z niesmakiem; sam nie jest do końca pewien, dlaczego. Może ma to związek ze słowami jego szefa, a może z tonem jego głosu, mimo iż ta myśl wydaje się skrajnie głupia.

— Owen z natury sypia z każdą ładną kobietą, ale sądziłem, że Gwen ma chłopaka...

Jack wzrusza obojętnie ramionami.

— Nie nasza sprawa — kwituje i Ianto musi się z nim zgodzić.

Kto jak kto, ale on nie ma prawa przyczepiać ludziom etykietek. Mija dłuższa chwila i choć jest sporo neutralnych tematów, które mogliby poruszyć, wolą milczeć. Ianto nie jest pewien, ile razy zmienia pozycję, lecz ostatecznie kończy oparty głową o ramię Jacka. Ma wrażenie, iż starszy mężczyzna się uśmiecha, ale ból i zmęczenie zbyt mocno mu dokuczają, by miał siłę to sprawdzić.

— Bał się pan dzisiaj? — pyta nagle Ianto, choć jego głos jest słaby i senny.

Jack milczy i chłopak zastanawia się, czy aby przypadkiem nie zasnął, lecz po kilku chwilach Kapitan w końcu odpowiada.

— Kurewsko — mówi całkowicie poważnie, bez najmniejszej nuty rozbawienia, która zazwyczaj towarzyszy używaniu przez niego przekleństw.

— Ja też — odpiera szeptem.

Jack wzdycha cicho i przesuwa się delikatnie, jednak robi to tak, by głowa Ianto pozostała na jego ramieniu.

— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś.

— Tak? — Jego głos pełen jest sceptycyzmu, prawie kpiny.

— Tosh powiedziała, że uciekła dzięki tobie. Zachowałeś się idiotycznie, ale odważnie, Ianto.

Chłopak prycha cicho. Wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, dzięki czemu Jack może mu się swobodnie przyglądać. Pierwszy raz od dawna mężczyzna uzmysławia sobie, jak młody jest Ianto. Najmłodszy z całego zespołu, a mimo to dźwiga na swoich barkach ogromny ciężar. Jak młot, uderza w niego świadomość, że chłopak brał udział w bitwie o Canary Wharf – jednej z najbardziej krwawych potyczek ludzi z kosmitami – że pytał, co ma zrobić z tymi wspomnieniami. A Jack powiedział mu, że to nie jego problem. Nawet kiedy go zatrudnił, nie zrobił absolutnie nic. Ianto musiał radzić sobie z tym wszystkim sam. Jednocześnie ukrywając w piwnicy swoją cyber-dziewczynę.

Teraz jednak, jeśli nie liczyć siniaków i ran na całym ciele, chłopak wygląda młodo i niewinnie. Wygląda pięknie i Jack, nie po raz pierwszy, łapie się na fakcie, że chciałby sprawdzić, jak smakują te usta.

— Stwierdziłem, że jeśli z naszej dwójki ktoś powinien to przeżyć, to właśnie Tosh.

Jack odsuwa się tak gwałtownie, że Ianto ma spory problem z zachowaniem równowagi. Niewiele brakuje, żeby skończył rozłożony na całej kanapie i kolanach Kapitana, lecz ostatecznie udaje mu się odpowiednio przekierować ciężar ciała. Powoli spogląda w stronę swojego szefa i rzuca mu zaskoczone, może nieco urażone spojrzenie.

— A co, do cholery, pozwoliło ci zdecydować, że jesteś mniej ważny od niej? — pyta Kapitan ze złością i Ianto ma wrażenie, że gdyby nie to, że jest cały obolały i może mieć wstrząs mózgu, mężczyzna chętnie mocno by nim potrząsnął. — Kurwa, Ianto! Masz myśli samobójcze czy jaka cholera?! Może powinienem załatwić ci psychiatrę?!

Mimo że jest to wyraźna kpina, Ianto patrzy na niego poważnie, ze smutkiem w oczach.

— Chciałem się zabić — przyznaje po chwili. — Poświęciłem temu tematowi aż zbyt wiele czasu podczas mojego zawieszenia. Ale nie umiałem tego zrobić. Naprawdę sądzi pan, że chciałbym zostać zjedzony przez kanibali? — Prycha z kpiną, lecz więcej w tym histerii. — Jestem egoistą, gdybym się na to zdecydował, wybrałbym mniej bolesny sposób. Może zadzwoniłbym do pana lub Owena. Oboje byliście w takim stanie, że chętnie byście mi pomogli.

— Przestań...

— Nie czekałbym tak długo — kontynuuje, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. — Mogłem to zrobić na sto różnych sposobów. Wziąć tabletki, zastrzelić się, skoczyć z dachu. Nikt by mnie nie powstrzymał. Ha! Nikt by nie zauważył!

— Ianto, przestań!

— Dlaczego? Przecież to prawda. Jeśli się zabiję, nikt nie będzie tęsknił. — Śmieje się gorzko, lecz znów przeważa w tym nuta histerii. — Ale nie uratowałem Toshiko z powodu mojej porąbanej psychiki. Zrobiłem to, bo z naszej dwójki ona miała o wiele więcej powodów, by wyjść z tego żywą.

— Masz przed sobą całe życie, Ianto.

— Nie mam nic! — krzyczy, podnosząc się na nogi. — Nic! Torchwood zabrało mi wszystko, co kochałem! Nigdy nie powinienem przekroczyć progu tego przeklętego instytutu, ale byłem głupi, zbyt ambitny, by słuchać zdrowego rozsądku! Lisa powtarzała, żebyśmy odeszli, bała się całej tej sprawy z duchami. Ale ja nie słuchałem. Mieliśmy świetną pracę, cudowne zarobki, Yvonne była dobrą szefową. Byliśmy lubiani, mieliśmy masę przyjaciół. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć odejść? — Ma wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, więc odwraca się tyłem do Jacka i bierze głęboki wdech. — I jednego dnia straciłem to wszystko! Wie pan jak to jest? Patrzyłem, jak moi przyjaciele umierają! Budynek płonął, walił nam się na głowy. Gdzie by nie spojrzeć roiło się od morderczych maszyn. Zostawiłem mój zespół, musiałem znaleźć Lisę. — Po raz pierwszy mówi o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas bitwy. — Udało mi się dostać na piętro, gdzie pracował mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Na to, co zostało z tego piętra. Całe płonęło. Słyszałem krzyki. Sufit się zawalił, zablokował wyjście. Spalili się żywcem. — Mruga wściekle, próbując pozbyć się łez; nie chce teraz płakać, nie przed Jackiem. — Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Nic. Krzyczałem, błagałem o pomoc, ale nikt nie przyszedł. Więc zostawiłem ich tam, rozumiesz? Zostawiłem! — Odwraca się w stronę Kapitana, który patrzy na niego smutno. — Pobiegłem ratować Lisę, ale tam też dotarłem zbyt późno. Bitwa się kończyła, a ona była jedną z ostatnich ofiar. Płakała, wszędzie było mnóstwo krwi. Nie była potworem, który rozpętał to piekło. Była moją Lisą. To była ona. Nie wiem, czym stała się potem, ale, kiedy ją stamtąd wyciągałem, była dziewczyną, którą kochałem mocniej niż cokolwiek na świecie. I nawet ją musieliście mi odebrać. Wiesz jakie to uczucie?! Jednego dnia stracić wszystko! Wiesz, Jack?!

Mężczyzna spuszcza wzrok. Jego dłoń dosięga włosów i przeczesuje je wyuczonym ruchem, który tworzy na jego głowie łobuzerski bałagan. Mija chwila, nim jego oczy spotykają się z oczami Ianto; przez krótki moment chłopak ma wrażenie, że w spojrzeniu Jacka widzi dokładnie ten sam nawiedzony błysk, co każdego ranka w lustrze.

— Wiem — odpowiada krótko i, o dziwo, wystarczy to, by cała złość z niego uleciała; w głosie Kapitana, w mowie jego ciała, w całym nim jest coś takiego, że tylko głupiec kwestionowałby w tym momencie jego szczerość.

Opada znów na kanapę, oddycha z trudem – jego wdechy są płytkie i drżące. Ma problemy z powstrzymaniem płaczu. Nieczęsto pozwala sobie na łzy, a już na pewno nie przy ludziach takich jak Jack.

— Przepraszam — szepcze.

Czuje na swoim kolanie dużą, ciepłą dłoń, lecz tym razem dotyk starszego mężczyzny pozbawiony jest jakiejkolwiek namiętności czy dwuznaczności – nieważne, z jakiej strony by na niego nie spojrzeć, jest tylko gestem wsparcia. Ianto nigdy nie był zbyt wylewną osobą, lecz tym razem, zamiast złości czy zażenowania, czuje po prostu wdzięczność. Po tym, co miało miejsce kilka godzin temu przyjazny dotyk wydaje się czymś nieprawdopodobnym i zarazem aż nazbyt pożądanym.

— Pewnego dnia to zaakceptujesz i nauczysz się z tym żyć. Będziesz nienawidził się trochę mniej.

— Wie pan co? — pyta nagle, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. — Myślę, że się myliłem. Tej nocy, kiedy umarła Lisa. Należą się panu przeprosiny.

Westchnięcie Jacka jest ciężkie i pełne zmęczenia.

— Nie winię cię, Ianto. Już nie. Kochałeś ją i zrobiłeś, co uważałeś za najlepsze. Robiłem dużo gorsze rzeczy z dużo mniej szlachetnych pobudek. — Śmieje się, by choć trochę rozładować napięcie.

Ianto kręci jednak głową ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie przepraszam za próbę uratowania Lisy i nigdy tego nie zrobię. Przepraszam, bo wcale nie uważam pana za potwora. Nie powinienem tego mówić. Naprawdę.

Znów zapada krępująca cisza i Ianto traci rachubę, który to już raz tego dnia, lecz nim zdąży zacząć żałować swoich słów, Jack bezceremonialnie wpija się w jego wargi, skutecznie odganiając z jego głowy każdą myśl, niezwiązaną z tymi wspaniałymi ustami. Przez krótką chwilę mgliście rozważa odepchnięcie Kapitana, lecz jego ciało ma własne plany. Jedną rękę kładzie na ramieniu mężczyzny i zaciska ją mocno na jego koszuli, drugą zaś wplata w dziwnie krótkie, gęste włosy – nigdy nie całował mężczyzny, całe to doznanie jest nowe, jednak, o dziwo, jego mózg dostrzega nieprawidłowość tylko w długości włosów. Wszystko inne zdaje się właściwe, choć wcale nie powinno; uczucie go rozpala, zapomina o bólu i o strachu, którego jeszcze przed chwilą nie potrafił się pozbyć. Dłonie Jacka błądzą po jego ciele i sprawia mu to szaleńczą przyjemność. Nie kocha Jacka – na pewno nie – lecz nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał się dotykać w ten sposób osobie, do której nie żywił żadnych głębszych uczuć. Jest pewien, że niżej już nie może upaść, a Lisa – gdyby tylko została pochowana – przewracałaby się teraz w grobie.

Usta Jacka są namiętne i wymagające; oddycha ciężko, gdy język mężczyzny zaczyna badać wnętrze jego ust. Nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę kręci mu się w głowie, czy może raczej jest to jedynie psikus jego, odurzonego zapachem starszego mężczyzny, umysłu. Jack naprawdę pachnie niesamowicie i w pewnym momencie chłopak jest pewien, że sam ten zapach byłby w stanie nakłonić go do wszystkiego.

Dopiero kiedy Kapitan się odsuwa, Ianto orientuje się, że brakuje mu powietrza. Na twarzy winnego tej sytuacji maluje się złośliwy uśmiech, natomiast w jego oczach tańczą znajome iskry radości. Gdyby nie szok, pewnie poczułby irracjonalną dumę, że udało mu się poprawić humor starszego mężczyzny. Zamiast tego siedzi po prostu z uchylonymi ustami i miną zagubionego dziecka, chociaż to, co właśnie zrobili z pewnością przeczy jego niewinności.

— Ianto? — pyta w końcu Jack, kiedy widzi, że bez tego nie doczeka się żadnej reakcji.

Ręka chłopaka powoli wędruje do warg – jest tego ledwie świadomy – ma wrażenie, że przesiąkły one smakiem mężczyzny obok.

— To było niewłaściwe, sir — mruczy i sekundę później niemal rzuca się na Kapitana.

Pocałunek jest dziki, pozbawiony tych wszystkich bzdurnych, romantycznych akcentów. Tym razem i on pozwala swoim dłoniom na podróże po ciele mężczyzny, na poznawanie go kolejny raz, od nowa. Zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli Jacka, wcześniej siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach. Czuje wyraźnie, że on też tego chce. Robi to powoli – dokładnie i subtelnie, lecz komu jak komu, ale Kapitanowi zawsze brakowało finezji. Nie odrywając się od jego ust, jednym, silnym ruchem rozrywa swoją koszulę, oszczędzając chłopakowi roboty. Ianto odsuwa się na moment, by zlustrować spojrzeniem idealnie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową Jacka. Wzdycha cicho, a mężczyzna wykorzystuje jego moment nieuwagi, by zostawić po sobie ślad na jego szyi. Wie, że jutro będzie wściekły, jednak teraz nie ma nic przeciwko. Wplata dłonie w jego włosy i ciągnie delikatnie, chcąc znów poczuć te cudowne usta.

Kompletnie siebie nie poznaje. Nie ma pojęcia, co wyprawia i właściwie wcale nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Wie jedynie, że pójście z Jackiem do łóżka jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaką może zrobić. Mimo to nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru przestać. Całe życie był ostrożny i powściągliwy i nigdy nie przyniosło mu to nic dobrego. Czuje w sobie małą iskrę złości. Jakby znów miał naście lat i na nowo przechodził okres buntu. Pójść do łóżka z kimkolwiek, byle tylko zrobić światu na złość.

Jack niespodziewanie odrywa się od niego i zmusza, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

— To będzie tylko seks, Ianto. Nic mniej, nic więcej. Rozumiesz?

Rozumie. Oczywiście, że rozumie. Jack musi być ostatnim wariatem, jeśli sądzi, że po tym wszystkim Ianto chciałby tworzyć z nim związek. Związek, którego fundamentem byłaby zdrada, nieufność i tylko mała iskra zrozumienia. Poza tym Ianto nie sądzi, by po tym, co czuł do Lisy mógł jeszcze kiedyś kogoś tak pokochać. Nie wyobraża sobie przyszłości u boku innej kobiety, małżeństwa z kimś, kto nie jest nią, budzenia się i czucia obok zupełnie innego ciała. Gdyby do tego scenariusza dodać jeszcze Jacka, powstałaby prawdziwa czarna komedia. Sama myśl o miłości do mężczyzny wydaje się tak irracjonalna, że ma ochotę się roześmiać.

Ale nie robi tego. Kiwa po prostu głową, dając znać, że tak, rozumie i w pełni odpowiada mu ten układ. Tylko seks, żadnych zobowiązań, żadnych obietnic, żadnych uczuć poza pożądaniem, które – Ianto nie śmie temu zaprzeczyć – jest między nimi wyczuwalne od samego początku. Nie do końca tak wychowali go rodzice, ale pierwszy raz w życiu chłopak ma gdzieś, co powiedzieliby inni.

— Tylko seks, w porządku.

Jack jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda mu się badawczo, jakby szukając w jego oczach zrozumienia i zgody. I widocznie znajduje je, bo rano chłopak budzi się nagi w jego ramionach, nie mając pojęcia, że w przyszłości jeszcze nieraz przeklnie noc, w którą z Jackiem Harknessem połączyło go coś więcej niż relacje służbowe. Nie wie też, że wspomnienie to pozostanie jednym z jego najlepszych. Bo Ianto nie wyobraża sobie, że pewnego dnia pokocha Jacka tak mocno, że umrze, wyznając mu miłość.


End file.
